Sicariato Pokémon
by kyonides
Summary: Cuando las diferencias no se pueden resolver solo con duelos Pokemon, hay que recurrir a lo que esté al alcance.


**Sicariato Pokémon **  
**Un nuevo Brete**

por Kyonides

—¡Muchachos¿Qué se me hicieron ustedes? Vean que ya es hora de que pulan sus herramientas de trabajo.  
—¿De veras¡Qué maravilla! No tendré que piratear esta semana. ¿Y qué acordaron?  
—¿Por cuánto lo haremos esta vez¡Decínos!  
—Mae, esta vez va a ser muy jugoso para nosotros... Solo debemos encargarnos de la seguridad personal de un carajo que se hace llamar Athena.  
—No, suave¿cómo el de Caballeros del Zodíaco? Ah, mae, pero esa era mujer...  
—Vos callate, que no te incumbe... Y de todos modos no estás tan perdido...  
—¿Ah vos viste esa fábula?  
—No, idiota. Que nuestro "cliente" en realidad si es una mujer, pero por un enredo ahí ahora parece un carajo cualquiera. Así es que si tienen ganas de pasarle la factura a algún playo, esta es su oportunidad de oro.  
—¿Cómo¿Es que después de toda esas varas de operarse o de tratarse con hormonas, todavía anda ese bicharejo tras los maes¡Qué hijue... más grande¡Cuenten conmigo para resolver este dilema!  
—¡Perfecto¿Y vos¿Te animás después de lo que les dije?  
—¡Diay! A mí me vale lo que sean, yo estoy acá para asegurarme de que todos mis graffittis estén escritos al rojo vivo. Nada más me importa.  
—Caramba, entonces nos debe ir de lo mejor. Bueno, más adelante les indico el lugar y la hora en la que empezaremos "nuestro turno".  
—OK, ahí nos vemos.  
—Compita, yo creo que no me caería mal rezarle a la Virgencita para que nos auxilie en estos tiempos de necesidad. Tal vez me baste con un par de velitas y unos diez avemarías.  
—Mae, no sea tan payaso. ¿Ahora me va a decir "su merced" que cree en esas cosas? No puede ser tan patético y a estas alturas... ¿Quién le asegura a "su merced" que no va a caer incluso aquí mismo?  
—Ah, diay, solo decía yo que podía ser... Uno nunca sabe... Ha habido gente que fueron salvadas por calculadoras... ¡Y medallones! Tal vez si lo ando puesto cuando salgamos nos traiga buena suerte.  
—Más bien me sorprende que los chapulines no lo hayan asaltado a usted. Solo tenga cuidado de que una puñalada no nos permita a nosotros verlo en las noticias de las siete.  
En ese instante sonó el timbre del celular de uno de ellos. Llevaba "con gracia" el ritmo de Pasame la botella...  
—Contestalo vos. Yo no quiero hablar hoy con la doña, estoy demasiado agüevado con esas varas de la choza. Por favor, contestalo.  
—Bueno, como querás... ¿Aló? Ah¿qué me dice, jefe? Tan pronto le avisaron cuándo iba a ser que nos llamó de prisa¿no?  
—Mae, no pegas una... Lo que sé es que no se les debe pasar el noticiero de las siete. Supe que va a salir una cuestión ahí de una rueda de prensa... Póngale mucho ojo, bueno, oído a lo que diga el invitado principal. Eso nos servirá de indicaciones para nuestro brete. Es más, si me lo pueden apuntar todo, será mucho mejor. Eso era todo, cuelgue ya.  
—Oiga, ahora debemos ver las noticias para obtener más información sobre nuestro bretecito...  
—Ah, mae¡qué tigra! Yo me iba a comer como a esa hora... Pucha ahora voy a tener que pagar por el transporte. ¡Cómo si me gustara desperdiciar la plata de esa manera!  
—Diay, dependiendo de lo que se pida, puede que yo pueda colaborar con el transporte je,je,je.

Llegadas las siete de la noche, los dos sujetos, uno malencarado y el otro con algo de sueño, se propusieron ver el noticiero de principio a fin, pues su ingreso extra dependería de eso. Para lograrlo, uno de ellos trajo un televisor de baterías para colocarlo en alguna parte de su centro de operaciones. Pocos minutos después la tan esperada rueda de prensa fue anunciada por el presentador. Sin miramientos pasaron del set a presentar las pautas comerciales.  
—¡Qué guevo...! Se tienen esa maldita costumbre de anunciar esas porquerías justo después de que avisan que pasarán lo que uno necesita ver. Ya no me extrañaría que la vuelvan a anunciar un par de veces más y lo tengan acá a uno aguardando como imbécil que les dé la juepu... gana de irse a cubrir ese evento como es debido. ¡Aborrezco los noticieros de este país¡Son una basura inmunda!  
—Yo con costos me fijo en lo que dicen en plena edición. Después de tantos años de tener que soportar que mi familia pusiera todas los noticieros habidos y por haber, desarrolle un sentimiento de desinterés profundo sin que se me joda el hígado. Podrías aprender lo mismo si te diera la gana. No creo que un cambio de actitud como ese cueste tantísimo.  
—Dejate de cuentazos absurdos. Me importa más saber si quedaron más papitas. ¿Hay o no?  
—Pero si vos te tragaste, ni siquiera te comiste esas mismas papas. ¿Cómo vas a creer que sobraron? Vea que la grasa saturada de esas varas mata.  
—¡Qué madre! Se me acaban esas porquerías, pero aún debo soportar que usted se eche sus sermones inútiles. ¿Alguna vez le hice caso para que siga con esa vara?  
—Escuchar consejos sabiondos no tiene nada de malo. Al revés, eso es lo más sano para el cuerpo y la mente.  
—Solo entiéndalo de una vez, no me va a hipnotizar con esas varas ridículas. No alcanzan el nivel de los dichos de ningún famoso o ilustre. Dejar vivir es lo más sano para usted en este momento.  
—Ay no, eso...  
—Callate. ¿No oye que me importa eso un bledo?  
—No, ya lo noté, pero... ¿No es eso a lo que debemos ponerle atención?  
—A ver... Pucha, sí, que ni se les ocurra mostrar eso como una maldita introducción al tema y corten para ir a cualquier babosada. ¡Qué ni lo intenten!

—¡Buenas noches, estimados televidentes! Estamos aquí para llevarles a través de esta, la señal de su canal, lo que ocurre aquí, en el Auditorio de la Casa Presidencial que está ubicado en Zapote. Este es el preciso lugar donde se llevará a cabo esta importantísima rueda de prensa que dará el mismísimo Presidente de la República. Eso será cuando sean cerca de las ocho de la noche. Como pueden ver la seguridad fue reforzada para garantizar la seguridad de todos los asistentes y de la prensa en general...

—Esto mismo tiene que ser lo que el jefe ocupa saber... Páseme papel y lápiz cuanto antes...  
—Aquí los tenés, mae.  
—Así es como se trabaja, con diligencia.—dijo el hombre rudo antes de mojar la punta del lápiz.  
—Diay, no está de más llamar ya al jefe para comunicarle eso. ¿En dónde dejaste el cel? No lo veo por ahí...  
—Ay, mae, tan bien que íbamos... Por ahí, busque por ahí... Tomá esto ya.  
—Je, je, je. Ahora sí puedo. je, je, je.  
El hombre tecleo el número de teléfono. Primero fue un ocho, seguido de otro ocho y de un dos...  
—¿Aló? Aló con pollo... Jefe, le tenemos noticias. La vara está así...  
—Ya, resumí lo que dijeron.  
—Como le decía, jefe, eso va a ser a las ocho si el Presi no se atrasa como es costumbre suya. Va a ser ahí no más, en el auditorio de su casa. Ya avisaron que tienen más efectivos apostados en la zona...  
—OK, con eso me basta para actuar. Es solo que no creo que debamos salir todos hacia ese punto... Será mejor que yo sea el único que acuda a la cita o llamaremos la atención y no estamos para soportar balaceras inoportunas. Ustedes solo sigan viendo esa vara por la tele y me cuentan si ven a alguien sospechoso que pueda ser nuestra fuente, de información o de ingresos, me da igual.  
—Aro, lo haremos así. No hay inconveniente, ahorita se lo digo a este mopri.  
—Bueno, bueno, cuelgue ya.  
—Diay, compa, nos quedamos acá por hoy, je, je, je.  
—Si no... Ya se me dibuja una sonrisota en el cara... Espérese y la verá pronto —se quejó el hombre sin cambiar su apariencia seria.

En las inmediaciones de la Casa Presidencial, el líder del grupo caminaba luego de abandonar momentáneamente su auto unas cuantas cuadras atrás. Meditaba en su situación actual. No le parecía que no pudiera reconocer a su informante, pero si todo era hecho de esa manera, se debería a que su cliente no tuvo otra elección, todo sea por mantener la operación en secreto. No perdería su plata fácil solo por no contener unas cuantas palabras referentes al estilo de aquél. Lo que del todo era malo sería que tuviese que adivinar de quién se trataba mientras estaba al alcance de los efectivos de la policía. De todos modos las oficiales Jenny no fueron nunca sus mejores amigas. En un periodo de su niñez comprobó lo poco confiables y entrometidas que eran. Por aquel entonces lo enviaron seguido a la dirección o a lugares peores. A partir de entonces, él nunca podía vivir sin sentirse asfixiado por su semi omnipresencia. Estaba bien convencido de que esta vez no dejaría que ellas hicieran su carrera en las fuerzas policiacas con solo hundirlo a él en el peor de los abismos. La cuestión era solo de aprovechar el tiempo, no de divagar demasiado. Ellas no eran poseedoras de su brillantez adquirida con los años.  
De pronto un hombre común pasó muy cerca de él, que seguía pensando en su incómodo pasado, y aparentó como que chocó inintencionalmente. Luego solo hizo un simple gesto para indicar que le disculpara y continuó su viaje al puesto de vigilancia y al interior de los jardines de la Casa Presidencial sin voltear a ver a ningún lado. Mientras tanto el jefe del grupo se quedó extrañado y cambió de rumbo de forma repentina. Estaba seguro de que ese corto encuentro con el desconocido no fue cosa meramente de la casualidad, este líder jamás pudo creer ni un poquito en eso. Era necesario alejarse para corroborar sus sospechas. Por lo mismo cruzó la calle y simuló que se dirigía al Barrio San Gerardo. Al ver lo solitario que estaba todo por las casas ubicadas antes de ese barrio, comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos de su gabardina y del lado derecho pudo sacar una hoja que antes no estaba ahí. Era un papel muy quebradizo, lo notó al ver que una punta había caído al suelo. Lo abrió con cuidado, leyó la nota con el debido detenimiento, la memorizó y copió el contenido de la nota en su libreta diminuta de la que nunca podría separarse. Arrancó la página de inmediato, la enrolló de prisa y lo depositó en un pequeño estuche cilíndrico casi transparente.  
—¡Vamos, Glion! Acércate y abre tu pinza. Muy bien, sujétalo bien y entrégaselo a los demás en el centro, que está en esa dirección. No pierdas tiempo. Si tienes hambre, te darán alimento en cuanto llegues ahí.  
—¡Gliiion!  
Desde ese momento el jefe del equipo se desvió para ir por otro lado al centro de Zapote y de ahí a montarse en su carro. En el trayecto pudo reconocer cuán larga era la fila de autos en esa vía principal. Se abrochó los botones de la gabardina y trató de pasar lo más inadvertido que le fuera posible.

—Bueno, señoras y señoras, se inicia la sesión número diecinueve de la Liga Pokémon en Tiquicia. Les recuerdo que la misma será estrictamente confidencial y cualquier divulgación total o parcial de los temas aquí divulgados ameritará una sanción que puede incluir la suspensión del respectivo gimnasio como de los títulos que los acreditan como entrenadores pokemon de renombre. Una exclusión total también puede ser considerada por los altos jerarcas de esta Liga como el castigo adecuado para quien hable demás. Con eso en claro, pasamos a la discusión de los temas por los que esta noche nos hemos reunido en nuestro cuartel secreto. Señorita Secretaria de la Liga, sírvase anunciar tales puntos de discusión.  
—Muchas Gracias, señor Presidente de la Liga. Los temas por tocarse hoy en la presente convocatoria son:  
"Las presentaciones de los informes anuales de los Líderes de Gimnasio"  
"La entrega oficial del reconocimiento al esfuerzo del actual Campéon de la Liga": Esto se debe a que él ha retenido el título durante estos dos años".  
"Revisión de nuevas solicitudes para la apertura y reconocimiento de nuevos gimnasios Pokemon."

Eso era mágico, en verdad. La Secretaria de la Liga había conseguido quitar el insomnio que llevaba días atormentando al prometedor líder de gimnasio, Kyonides. Eran a penas las seis y quince minutos de la noche y ya no había una sola razón para no querer dormir en una cómoda, acolchonada cama. Tampoco para pasar noches en vela debido a alguna preocupación, pero finalmente esa voz de Jigglypuff mezzosoprano ya lo hacía bostezar al menos tres veces seguidas luego de cada movimiento que él realizaba para mantenerse atento. Luego del inicio del adormecimiento, a Kyonides ya ni le importaba el que ella de pronto inflara la carota y se dispusiera a pintarrajearle el rostro. Esos colores de payaso ante la ejecución de su pena de muerte eran más saludables que atragantarse con mil nervesas nocivas y noqueadoras. El otro líder, Hugo de Isla San Lucas, trataba de darle ánimos para manternerse despierto por medio de sus codazos dirigidos con precisión a las costillas. Sin embargo, esa fábrica de bostezos y alucinaciones estaba muy lejos de tener que cerrar por falta de materia prima, pues esta sobreabunda y casi tenía carácter de discurso político. La luz fluorescente y blanquecina servía para reafirmar esas creencias, alguno que otro asistente también se animaba a bostezar como señal de cuán lento progresaban en las discusiones, por no haber empezado aún.

—Tengan cuidado... Que si se descuidan, les zafa la tapa a su micrófono plumón y les deja la cara como la de un payaso tenebroso...

Los asistentes se quedaron extrañados ante la inverosímil afirmación del no muy conciente Kyonides.

Finalmente, la Secretaria, ícono del aburrimiento, terminaba de leer el último punto de la agenda pokemon.  
"Revisión del status de los actuales líderes de gimnasio y la respectiva votación de los miembros"  
"Tan solo podía ser un espejismo...", decía Kyonides para sí mismo al verla sentarse en su milagrosa silla vengadora de los afligidos noctámbulos. Lastimosamente era el turno de él para "divertir" a la audiencia con su reporte anual de actividades y se lo tomó muy en serio, no le hizo falta la menor formalidad.  
—¡Buenas noches! Luego de esa minuciosa declaración de los puntos incluidos en esa agenda milenaria, de la que me sorprende que no haya provocado un solo estornudo a su lectora favorita luego de la caída de toneladas de polvo de estrellas difuntas, doy paso a la entrega de mi reporte. Como es costumbre nuestra, he de citar los nombres de aquellos entrenadores que me retaran y se llevaran una medalla, la infame Neosthenos, la inalcanzable estrella del firmamento que solo es vista desde un punto en el otro hemisferio. ¿Qué no quieren que sea tan detallado como lo exige ese reglamento que parece escrito en la época de la colonia española¿Me dicen que ya están cansados de viajar en burro habiendo autos cuyos frenos parecen de juguete al ir a esas altas velocidades en los piques? Pues se los resumiré con gusto gracias a su beneplácito, estimado público...

La junta directiva de la Liga local era la que estaba a punto de estallar del nerviosismo de saber la causa por la que Kyonides no se apegaba al protocolo, aquel que lo estipulaba todo de la manera más sabia y justa.

—...Da la casualidad que no podía hacerlos jetear, pues de las casi doscientas setenta batallas solo puedo darles el nombre de un solo entrenador que logró obtenerla. Eso sí les aclaro que era el colmo que no la consiguiese luego de tres enfrentamientos de la alta calidad que solo yo puedo brindar a los retadores. El nombre de ese niño es... Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto. Debo reconocerle a ese guabero que fue persistente y que no se retiró cabizbajo, aún si sabía que podía obtener la medalla que le faltara en algún otro gimnasio de dudosa reputación. Sepan que no lo digo por ustedes, queridísimos colegas tan encomiables, pero sabrán que no los conozco muy bien a todos. Sin más, me despido de ustedes.  
—Diay, ahora que me toca presentarles los resultados obtenidos en mi gimnasio, en la isla de los hombres solos y más de un espectro amistoso de por ahí, seguiré esta nueva tradición de ser consciso en extremo. Aunque les parezca rudo, aquí les va esto. Le entregué mi medalla a dos personas solamente. Y ya han oído hablar de una de ellas, se trata siempre de ese carajillo impetuoso de Ash Ketchup, no, suave, Ketchum. Si desean conocer el otro nombre y su forma de entrenar y enfrentarse en batalla, pueden echarse este rollo de hojas inservibles, restos mortales de algún árbol inocente, y roncar hasta el amanecer. Fue un gusto entretenerlos, muchachos. ¡Sigan por el sendero del Nuzleaf pasado de verde, locos!  
—¡Qué dicha saber que se mantiene alejado de aquellos brebajes chamánicos!  
—¡Aaaro, loco! Es solo que a veces los compas queman ese "incienso" tan aromático que uno no puede apartarse de ahí y tiene que quedarse a hablar paja y dejar que vuele el tiempo. Uno no puede hacer nada más que eso.  
—Solo tenga cuidado, que volar por entre las nubes es algo harto engañoso o sobremanera confuso y no hay nada peor que eso...

Después de estos discursos emotivos y bien delineados y planificados, todo se volvió lento gracias a los demás líderes que por una clase de mieditis aguda no sabían cómo hacer para que los reglamentos no se volviesen un estorbo a la hora de brindar esa importantísima, valiosísima información. Como el tiempo no tenía la menor prisa, hasta un Torkoal podía lucirse como un gran atleta de las triatlones y volver antes de realizarse la votación final.

—¡Mirá qué cosas de la vida¿No es este el desagradable pokemon del jefe? Ese que le cuadra atacarnos como si ni supiera que hemos trabajado juntos, lado a lado, frente al peligro inminente..  
—Dejate de varas. ¡Qué nos va a interesar esos bicharejos desgraciados, invasores de este país del trópico que vivía sumido en la blanca paz y un sol brillante!  
—Vamos, vamos. Este "bicharejo" no habría llegado acá por casualidad, no creo que busque que lo encierren en las cochinas pokebolas, esas malditas jaulas tecnologicamente avanzadas...  
—Ya, olvidate de tus becerradas idealistas, que para eso no nos pagan. Ah, y vea qué es el asunto con ese engendro de la noche maldita para terminar con esto de una vez por todas. ¿Ya sabe qué es la vara¿Sí?  
—Como si no supieras que estas criaturas cavernícolas no son muy amistosas... Creo que ya estoy abriendo la pinza... Bueno, acá tengo un estuchito de los del jefe y veamos qué trae esta vez... Ahora es capaz él de hacernos analizar un polvo o una droga experimental, je, je, je.  
—¡Qué no soñés! Nuestra labor no es la de ser un pendejo encerrado entre cuatro pareduchas de mier... Estamos para salir corriendo como esas asquerosas y escandalosas Poochyenas tras nuestras presas ingenuas.  
—Sí, te entendí, pero de todas maneras no vamos a hacer lo que me imaginaba... Nuestra labor ahora es averiguar el sitio exacto donde está ubicado el gimnasio de esa/ese Athena, el paradero actual de ella/ello y comunicarle cómo vamos a ejecutar... Nuestra magna misión, todo sea por tener suficiente plata a fin de mes para "sobrevivir", ja, ja, ja. ¡Qué brutos más vendidos somos nosotros¡Casi me da pena todo esto!  
—Avíseme cuando le dé pena por completo y me encargo de curársela con el cálido toque de mi revólver modificado a mi gusto, je, je, je. ¡Qué ganas tengo de estrenarlo en batalla campal! Con una sola se irá a pasear al mundo subterráneo de Hades todo aquel que se me atraviese y lloriquee como maricota.  
—Ya veo... Deberás alegrarte por esto, acá dice que debemos encontrarla en menos de una semana contando a partir de ahora. Además, el jefe se comunicará con nosotros al pasar dieciocho horas exactas.  
—Maldito hijue... ¿Qué no le dá el maní que tiene en la jupa para conseguirse un ave que lleve los mensajes más rápido que este condenado chupasangre, hijo de Vlad el empalador? Yo tendría que ser quien empale a ese malnacido bicho de mier...  
—No jodás vos, ya porque vas a dormir unos minutos menos te ponés a quejarte y maldecir a tus propios compinches. Más bien deberías ponerte a madrugar y empezar a ayunar para que todo salga de lo mejorcito.  
—¡Va jalando! Ni me mencionés de nuevo a esa virgenzucha de los cielos desplomados o quien caerá a tierra serás vos de fijo y antes de que cante el gallo. ¡Ni una sola vez más!  
—Como sea... Suave... ¿Nosotros tenemos comida para este pokemon en el refri? Yo no trajé ni a mis propios pokemon...  
—No seas tan caballo... Pues déle de su comida y jódase si no le pareció adecuada para ese malparto, ese esperpento con complejo de radar.  
—Bueno, creo que el hambre que tenía esta criaturita ya quedó en el pasado.  
—¡Gliooon!  
—¡Maldito miserable¿Cómo se atrevió a agarrar de la mía para alimentar a esa bestia demoniaca de ultratumba? Ahora vos vas a invitar el desayuno y el almuerzo mientras estemos en plena misión. ¡Cuidado con olvidarlo y hacerse el loco! Esto no se me va a olvidar a mí. Tenga por seguro de aquí a la eternidad, más finita en su caso.  
—Pura hablada la suya, ya verá que en cuanto tome prestados los frutos de los árboles que nos topemos de camino, se le baja la chicha que se tiene ahorita.  
—Ya le he dicho que soñar es perjudicial para SU salud...  
—¿Sabe qué? No tengo inconveniente, me voy a rulear cuanto antes. Espero que sea el sueño más reparador que haya experimentado. Solo no se le olvide dejar a Glion de guardia y despiértelo si pretende dormirse.  
—Te voy a levantar a vos para que te encargués de eso, grandísimo vago. Y si insistís en que no irás, te quemaré con las colillas de cigarrillos hasta que lo hagás aunque sea de mala gana.

—Es hora de que se analice la nueva solicitud de un experimentado entrenador Pokemon que desea ser nuestro más ferviente colaborador en la educación de los jóvenes entrenadores que se inician en nuestro amado país. Hemos de informarles con gran alegría que su nombre es Gio... Disculpen, permítanme colocarme mis lentes. Como les decía el nombre de tan elogiado entrenador es Giancarlo Poveda de la zona de Tilarán. Sabemos de muy buena fuente que es un genial maestro de pokemon de tipo tierra que son muy resistentes a los embates de los fuertes vientos que azotan la región y la refrescan de buena gana. Este señor ha de ser considerado una gran adición a nuestro equipo de trabajo, que tan arduamente se entrena con sus preciados pokemon para darle las lecciones más adecuadas a los retadores novatos y permitirles crecer con sabiduría y gracia sobreabundantes.  
—¡Claro! Si no, que me vean a mí, que me la paso luchando durante tres cuartas partes del año a todo vapor para arrollar con mil toneladas del más misterioso metal a aquellos que no han aprendido aún que con orgullo, envidia, indecisión y miedo no podrán enfrentar los retos de esta vida ingrata. De otra manera ellos jamás lograrían transformar su entorno en el paraíso que ellos deseen crear ni verán el día en que hagan arder con furia la llama de la victoria imperiosa sobre todo elemento y todos sus enemigos, naturales o preternaturales. Con el honor que me brinda el intenso sudor de mi frente, les agradezco por ese elogio, que por más que lo hayan tenido que revestir para que los demás no se desanimaran, no deja de ser su más sincera felicitación por mi larga y encomiable labor en mi gimnasio.  
La inadvertida intromisión de Kyonides no dejó de causar algún nivel de molestia entre los miembros de la directiva, pero se abstuvieron de seguir por la extraña senda serpenteante que él les había revelado tan recientemente.  
—Solo me pregunto por qué de pronto aceptan a este Giovannoti de tan buena manera y sin exigir todos los requisitos usuales... No quiero creer que se están suavizando... O peor aún, que se estén saltando con todo y cuerdita los procedimientos establecidos en la primera asamblea. ¿Qué dirán de ustedes? De seguro creerán todos que han optado por perseguir el objetivo de mi ejemplar propuesta de modernización de la Liga. No sabía yo que de pronto yo fuera tan influyente acá. ¿O será posible que haya otra motivación detrás de sus caras sonrientes, tratadas hace poco en la silla de algún ortodoncista en el extranjero?  
—Usted no ha entendido bien que él ya trae muy buenas recomendaciones y de seguro pasará las pruebas que se le apliquen después.  
—Ese es mi punto más importante. Se saltan ese paso solo por estar muy bien recomendado y los creo capaces de no aplicar ninguna de esas pruebas, es más, ni siquiera enviarían al inspector a realizarlas.  
—Como podrán ver todos, incluso usted, Kyonides, solo falta que se realice esta votación para definir pronto el futuro de este gran entrenador experimentado. No podemos olvidar toda la documentación que respalda su candidatura y siendo nosotros miembros de una liga nueva, no podemos dejar pasar esta gran oportunidad solo por una inesperada solicitud de mayor formalidad presentada por usted justo cuando es la hora de procesar esto. No veo el menor inconveniente en que podamos hacer esto de forma expedita.  
—Yo insto a los demás líderes de gimnasio a que no se dejen llevar por estos traficantes de influencias y solicito que se los deponga y se lleve a cabo una nueva votación para eligir a los futuros miembros de la directiva en el menor tiempo posible. No podemos permitir que siendo nosotros experimentadísimos entrenadores que hemos ganado varios campeonatos pokemon, este se nos cole de esta manera tan indignante y sobretodo porque él de fijo no ha sudado ni una gota de sudor por ese nombramiento.  
—A mí me parece que él está en lo cierto. Esto es como una gran ola y si nos confiamos, nos va a aplastar y dejar inconcientes. Después quiero verlos preguntando cómo pudo pasarnos semejante cosa sin que nos percataramos de la llegada de tan grandes males a nuestro suelo.  
—Yo no estoy en contra de que hayan más opciones para los jóvenes retadores, pero tengo mis reservas en lo referente a este nombramiento...

Sin un pronunciamiento oficial, las deliberaciones dieron comienzo de forma abrupta y acalorada. Kyonides y Hugo pronto unieron fuerzas para obtener la mayor cantidad de votos en contra de esa sugerencia que olía a mandato dictatorial. Entretanto los miembros de la junta directiva buscaron confirmar los votos que obtendrían y conseguir al menos uno más para asegurar el nombramiento de su candidato. Kyonides no dejaba de ver con enojo cómo parecía que el presidente estaba por demás seguro del triunfo sobre los detractores inquietos. Dejó de caer la arena del reloj y se procedió a realizar la polémica votación.  
—Bueno, señores, doy inicio a esta votación, la cual se dará por finalizada en cuanto se proclame al nuevo líder de gimnasio por mayoría simple o por haber abstenciones...  
—Ni lo sueñe, maldito vendido. Yo sé que usted en sus adentros grita siempre que eso es "corrupto" en vez de decir que es correcto.  
—A ver, calma, por favor, miembros de esta liga alcen sus manos si están de acuerdo con aceptar el nombramiento del nuevo líder de gimnasio, don Giancarlo. Quiero que por favor la alcen bien en alto para que no queden dudas al respecto. No teman que hemos comprobado que hay quorum y podemos hacer esto sin el menor atraso.  
En esos momentos siete miembros, de los cuales seis eran de la directiva, votaron a favor de esa candidatura vitalicia. El presidente de la junta siguió insistiendo, mas no había cosa que pudiera cambiar ese resultado parcial y solo le restaba esperar que sí hubiese votos "en blanco".  
—Ya déjese de pantomimas y procedamos a votar en contra, que ya solo eso nos falta para saldar cuentas con ustedes y darle feliz término a su más novedosa corruptela. ¿Quiénes se oponen por completo a que se nos imponga la voluntad de los miembros de la junta? A ver¿cuántos somos¿Nueve¿No hay ni uno más? Perfecto, se fue directo al demonio esa patraña electoral.  
El señor Poveda se quedó mirando fijamente al presidente y a la secretaria buscando explicaciones lo bastante contundentes para que algún día pudiese aceptar que no le tocaba ser líder aún. Ambos volteaban a ver a todo mundo no pudiendo creer que se les revirtiera la cantidad de votos para terminar siendo en su contra. A pesar de tan desastrosa campaña, el presidente aún tenía una última súplica a los líderes de gimnasio.  
—No quería tener que mencionar que otra buena razón para que se lo elija como nuevo lider, es que a leguas pueden ver que es muy típico de Athena, la líder de la región de Patarra, el ausentarse una noche como la de hoy, cuando se tomarán grandes decisiones que pueden favorecer el crecimiento de nuestra liga. No sabemos si él o ella pueda seguir interesada en retener su título de líder, ni siquiera se ha dignado a comparecer y entregarnos el reporte anual de su gimnasio, el cual fue conseguido de manera poco habitual, si me permiten decirlo...  
—Eso usted no lo puede comprobar con papeles y otras pruebas así que no me parece que se la juzgue de esa manera. Tampoco hemos dado tiempo suficiente para que nos indique el motivo de su ausencia.  
—En eso sí que estoy de acuerdo con Hugo. Estaríamos saltándonos los procedimientos como hace poco lo hicieron al no entregar ni un papel para facilitar el posterior conteo de votos.  
—Estimados líderes y miembros de la junta, con pena en el alma por este desprecio inmerecido por este grandioso hombre de mil batallas pokemon, doy por finalizada la votación y se declara nula la solicitud del aspirantes, el señor Giancarlo Poveda de Tilarán. Ahora escuchemos, por favor, a nuestro invitado de esta noche quien nos trae una propuesta de mucho interés para todos nosotros. Él es el joven Jeffrey Rivera de la Universidad en San Pedro y con entusiasmo nos iluminará con respecto a lo que podemos hacer por nuestras bellas comunidades. Adelante, por favor.  
—Muchas gracias al señor presidente de esta junta por el tiempo que me ha brindado...  
—No sea tan impertinente y deje de vanagloriar a ese poco de corruptos reencarnados en víboras malditas.  
—Bueno, no se a qué se deba ese comentario, pero lo que sí sé es que vengo a mostrarles cuáles serían las eventuales ventajas de realizar desde ya los trabajos comunales en las distintas regiones donde ustedes habitan. Queremos hacerles ver que ustedes, todos ustedes, pueden hacer más por sus cantones y creemos que esta será la propuesta más viable para favorecer el desarrollo de los mismos en un mediano plazo e incrementar así el PIB de nuestra nación...  
—¡Déjense de habladas hediondas¿Cómo se le ocurre que vamos a realizar un trabajo comunal¿Nosotros, los líderes de gimnasio? Está usted más loco que un gallo cacareando aún antes de la medianoche. No ve que nosotros no tenemos tiempo para estar en casa disfrutando con nuestras familias de las alegrías de esta vida y esto ocurre durante periodos muy prolongados. ¿De dónde espera que saquemos energía para hacer de nuestros días unos de veinticinco o veintiseis horas diarias?  
—Nosotros hemos calculado bien el tiempo que esto tomaría al querer implementarlo y diagnosticamos que sí es factible el que ustedes incorporen en sus agendas estas actividades...  
—¡Va jalando¿Cómo es que dice que "diagnosticaron" tal cosa tan imprudente¿No ven que nosotros somos parte del sector privado? En ningún momento pedimos que el gobierno nos ayudara con financiamiento de ninguna clase. Estoy completamente seguro de que la Fedefutbol no los aceptarían semejante absurdo y que no les habrían escuchado en una reunión preliminar ni particular. Entonces¿por qué vienen acá a hacer tan feo?  
—Disculpe si se siente ofendido por la propuesta, pero estamos velando por la mejoría de nuestro país...  
—Que ya le dije que no nos venga a aturdir con sus mentiras. Ustedes los de la Universidad son unos picados, empezaron por sugerir al gobierno que apoyara una medida para imponerles a los estudiantes de universidades privadas, lo oyó bien, privadas y algo caras que realizaran un TCU solo porque a ustedes les duele en el alma no poder ir directo a trabajar en las empresas y a no tener que dedicar tanto tiempo a esos trabajos comunitarios. Ahora nos viene a decir que nosotros somos su siguiente objetivo. Se nota que no tienen nada que hacer. Es más, si vino en representación de la federación de estudiantes, mándeles a decir que se lo pueden meter por donde quieran, que eso no va a pasar. No nos van a obligar unos mequetrefes tan limpios a hacer el trabajo que ustedes no les da la gana de continuarlos.  
—Mae, yo si soy estudiante de la Universidad y sinceramente no dispongo primero de tiempo y segundo de voluntad de hacer más que el mismo TCU que exige la misma para graduarme. No veo por qué yo tenga que hacer el doble de trabajo y no me parece el que la federación pueda estar apoyándolos.  
—Es más, pasemoa de una sola vez a la votación de esta propuesta. ¿Quién me sigue para echarle toneladas de tierra encima a este proyecto insulso en demasía?  
En esta ocasión todos los miembros presentes excepto cuatro de la junta directiva dijeron un rotundo no a la propuesta del estudiante universitario, quien no esperó más tiempo ni solicitó una reconsideración antes de que saliera de la sala de la central de la Liga Pokemon. Al Presidente ya su cara se le quería desfigurar por completo luego de tal seguidilla de fracasos irreversibles en una sola velada tan nefasta como ninguna otra. La Secretaria tan solo procedió a cumplir con sus obligaciones de reportar estos resultados bien adversos.  
—¡Qué bruto es! Ya porque le concedieron el privilegio de recibir una educación subvencionada por el estado, cree que ya es dueño de medio mundo y que puede venir a hacer acá lo que le dé la regaladísima gana. No puedo creer que ahí sean todos unos impetuosos mocosos engañados. No me extrañaría verlo quejándose al realizar el trabajo comunal, grandísimo pendejo.  
—Diay, mae, no todo mundo aguanta tanto como uno y se ponen a lloriquear y a birrear hasta caer casi muertos en la calle de la Amargura.  
—Ese es el único precio que deben pagar por no haber ejército ni tener que enfrentar los temores y demás consecuencias del servicio militar y se ponen a exigirles a quienes deben ver de dónde sacan la plata para pagar todo lo que las privadas les exigen a cambio de una educación similar a la de ellos. ¿De dónde sacarían que tienen tiempo para estar perdiéndolo en cosas que no les conciernen¿Quieren hacerlos perder sus empleos?

Cerca de la medianoche finalizó la reunión de la cuestionable Liga Pokemon de Tiquicia, Kyonides no planeaba ir a descansar aún. El ataque de hambre empeoró con la salida de la central.

—Bueno, mae, yo ya jalo para la choza. Creo que usted debería hacer lo mismo.  
—No lo creo, después de caer bajo los influjos de la Lilliana "Jigglypuff" Salazar se me espantó el sueño por completo. Más bien voy a ver si algún local de comida basura está abierto a estas horas para jamar algo y luego ver si duermo o veo tele por cable.  
—Ah, mae, todavía tengo que pedirle que me haga un favor... Présteme un rojo o un tiburcio para el taxi, es que por tener que monchar afuera todos estos días que permanecí acá. Vea, yo se los pago el viernes o el sábado que me depositen lo de esta quincena.  
—Bueno, bueno, ahí le doy mil para que se la juegue con eso.  
—Muchas gracias, compita. Va a ver que se los regreso este mismo finde.  
—Mae, eso aún no lo sé... No me extrañaría que me volviera a pedir prestado porque los entrenadores no se animaran a retarlo en esa isla de los hombres solititos.  
—Bah, mae, eso solo son varas de la temporada que a penas empieza, pero va a ver cómo con el nuevo año se van a desocupar los entrenadores y ya no será tan complicado encontrar a quien estafar.  
—Diay, eso espero¿no? De otra manera usted me va a forzar a abrir una cuenta bancaria solo para hacerle transferencias.  
—No, no, mae, tranquilo. Eso después de este mismo fin de semana lo arreglo todo y no lo voy a estar incomodando con eso de las platas a cada ratito.  
—OK, como usted diga. De todos modos ya me lo esperaba, de otra manera no habría estado de acuerdo conmigo en nada de lo que hice en la asamblea de hoy. ¡Adiós!  
—Ve, mae, yo sabía que no me iba a fallar y que estaba presto a hacerme el prestamito. Bueno, lo dejo irse. ¡Adiós!

El líder de gimnasio de San Pedro se montó rápido en su carro modelo 2001 y lo encendió luego de un par de intentos. Solo espero que no le diera por fallarle por primera vez a esas altas horas de la noche. Al cabo de un rato se fue sin problemas e iba por la pista del sector de Los Yoses. Ahí bajó la velocidad hasta no superar los diez kilómetros por hora y se fijó si la pizzería o la sanguchera permanecían abiertas, pero se llevó una ligera decepción cuando solo vio que ya habían bajado las cortinas de metal. Se detuvo en el semáforo y pensó en el bar de esa zona, pero le tenía temor a comprobar el rumor de que a las bocas les agregaban ingredientes "farmacéuticos" que le alteraban los sentidos a los comensales. De un momento a otro le vino a la apesadumbrada mente el recuerdo de ver la hamburguesería de las tortas de telita con las luces prendidas en otra oportunidad. Trataría de llegar a tiempo y pedir varias piezas de pollo en vez de una diminuta hamburguesa.  
—Debería estar alegre de que acá si me pueden vender comida... Pero por algún oscuro motivo no me es posible... ¡Hey¿Qué está haciendo usted por acá, en la banca de la parada de bus?  
—Diay no me ve acá no más, fumándome un "Mal boro".  
—¿Uno? Dirá que se está echando una cajetilla solamente... Aún así insisto, no esperaba toparme con la "Fumarola" de Patarrá frente a una hamburguesería de cuarta como esta.  
—Como podrá ver vine aquí igual que usted a desnutrirme por comer una de las big de este restaurante. Hace no mucho me llamó Hugo que estuvo con usted y todos los demás en la reunión. De paso mencionó superficialmente que entre usted y él se pusieron a defenderme ante las aseveraciones seriamente cuestionables del presidente de la junta. ¿Para qué se puso usted en ese plan¿Desde cuándo le pedí a nadie que me defienda ante esos mequetrefes¡Cómo si usted fuera un noble caballero de la brillante armadura, que recientemente mandó a pintar! Creí que usted, en especial usted, me conocía mejor. Si que le gusta ir a perder su tiempo.  
—Y así es, mi mínimamente estimada Athenucha. Lo que le faltó a Hugo por decir fue que poco me importa si fui a perder el tiempo, como lo acaba de asegurar, o si se trató de usted o si le pasaba a otro. Solo se trataba de una nada sorprendente coincidencia gracias a que usted no tiende a asistir a esas reuniones que a veces son más deprimentes que un velorio. Hablando de eso, dígame¿a dónde fue usted esta noche? Porque es un hecho que usted no vendría hasta acá para fumar y pedir que la lleve un taxista hasta el trasero del mundo y ese la entuque cobrándole tan caro como si le hubiese llevado a Marte o Júpiter.  
—Primero, dudo que le interese acompañarme a un evento teatral en el pleno centro de la capital...  
—¿Lo duda? Debería darlo por un hecho. No soporto ver a la gente que bota plumas por todo lado.   
—Y segundo... Eso me hacía lucir más culta que todos esos brutos cavernícolas como usted mismo que van a esas reunioncitas de mier... a rajar sobre cuántas victorias tuvieron en este año.  
—Se equivoca, Hugo y yo tratamos de amenizar la polémica velada al solo resumir nuestros resultados en una sola frase, la de cuántas veces entregamos las medallas, y de ahí no pasó a más... Hasta que los lelos de los otros líderes les entró el pánico escénico y se apegaron como perros falderos a las reglas de sus amos de la elitista junta directiva. Eso sí, le advierto una cosa. Aunque en esta ocasión usted se libró de perder el status de líder frente a un desconocido entrenador que posee unas dudosas o incluso inexistentes credenciales, este no estará contento hasta quitar a alguien de en medio... Y no es un secreto que usted es la primera candidata a irse si no se presenta nunca en la central...  
—Usted se me parece a una gallina cacareando del pánico que le produce el sonido del paso de un zorro por los exteriores de su gallinero. Y eso me recuerda que siempre tengo que recordarle que debe dirigirse a mí como a él y no como a ella. De otra manera de qué me sirve haberme operado si usted se la pasa espantándome a mis potenciales víctimas al tratarme como a una doña que luce como una plancha de frente y por detrás. Yo ya soy todo un zorro.  
—Diay, yo siempre me pregunté el por qué no se le ocurrió ponerse unos buenos implantes de senos en vez de gastarse toda la plata en tratamientos hormonales y cambio de género. Además alguien tiene que estar al tanto de sus fechorías. Si yo no supiera lo mañosa que es usted, la apestosa zorrillo hembra, cuando ve que la visita un retador un poco ingenuo, que no espera ni anticipa ninguno de sus pedófilos avances, no me vería en la penosa necesidad de cantar que usted no es lo que parece. Además, yo sé muy bien que a usted le vale si algo es blanco o negro, alto o bajo. De eso me aprovecho para molestarla todo lo que pueda. Si usted fuera distinta, no me atrevería a maltratarla de palabra al mejor estilo suyo, pero ya que usted es tan indiferente... Hay que aprovecharse de ello y no dejar de sacar a relucir todo trapo sucio, incluso no se le puede escapar a uno cuanta frase o comentario mordaz se le ocurra en el preciso momento... No crea, a veces se vuelve tan divertido el pagarle a usted con la misma moneda que es difícil saber cuándo hay que detenerse.  
—Gran cosa¿por qué me he de preocupar? Como si yo no pudiera jugármela solo y retener el título aún a la distancia. Lo de sus comentarios mordaces, qué le puedo decir si no es que les falta que los pulan más.  
—Ya la igularé en eso, pero... No me diga que ahora puede manipular el humo de su tabaco... Esto ya empieza a ponerse raro, el ojo, que se los quiere ver todo, ya desea enviar a sus legiones fumígenas para que les organicen "una bella y amena emboscada". No, ya en un plan más en serio, debo decirle que esta vez se trata de un extranjero y va a llenar los bolsillos de los dirigentes para que de una u otra forma sea él quien se quede con su gimnasio... (Usted no podrá corromperlo, ese es de los que solo se fijan en el dinero y el poder.) Y el hecho de que usted se adueñara de parte del parque, que abarca muchas de esas cuevas de por allá, no ayuda mucho a la hora de defender su caso. A parte de eso, esa carajilla llamada Misty, la que parece discípula suya por lo planitica y peleonera que es, interpuso dos quejas ante esos desgraciados. Una fue porque usted le denegó el permiso de ingresar a sus instalaciones en un inicio y la otra se debió a que le pareció que usted se aprovechaba ilegalmente de la cortina de humo que producen usted y sus pokemon fumadores durante cualquier batalla que allá se realice.  
—¿Ve ahora que tenía buenos motivos para negarle la admisión a esa mocosa care...?—preguntó Athena sin darle la debida entonación a sus palabras—. Es más, solo me atrevería a faltar a mi código personal por aceptarla a ella de discípula, si ella acepta de una buena vez esto que le voy a decir. Si no ella usa un habano encendido por su servidor o a ese huevo del mismísimo demonio para satisfacer sus más oscuros placeres, verá con toda la frustración del mundo que se va a quedar sola. Esto sería más que nada por ver cómo le voy a ir quitando a todos y a cada uno de sus amigos y pretendientes y no estaré contenta hasta que sean unos platanazos y sean incapaces de fijar la mirada en esa mocosa psicótica.  
—Eh, creo que esto ahora si está de horror... Si quiere se escribe un guión para la siguiente entrega de la horripilante saga de la Bruja de "Blersh" intitulada: "La cueva del monstruo"... Ah, no discúlpeme, se me olvidó que usted es liguista. No se preocupe, solo fue un lapsus. No quise confundirla con una de las integrantes de la ultra, pero si gusta, puede hacer el papel de la bruja...  
—Sí, cómo no. ¿No me ve con la hijuep... camiseta morada puesta? Bah, nunca me atrevería a hacerle propaganda a favor de esa lagartija desnutrida—comentó Athena mientras dejaba caer la colilla de cigarrillo y encendía otro—. Sin que se le peguen a Vergara como a un grifo para sacarle el dinero como agua, esos malnacidos del Sapri no ganan un campeonato. Si va a insistir en tocar el tema de ese equipucho, lo dejo que hable del Paté. Ahí sí que yo no me opongo a que lo llene de laureles. Por él si me convierto en chamán.  
—No, para nada. Difiero por completo. Ese "patas torcidas" no tiene buenos antecedentes en los camerinos. Ha circulado el rumor de que alguien que trabajaba en ese estadio vio en cierta ocasión a ese y a un periodista deportivo justo en ese sector.  
—¡Qué maldito perro tan mal agradecido! Le doy el chance de que vea lo atractivo de vivir esas innovadoras experiencias y usted solo se va por la tangente hablando de los rumores. ¿Cuáles rumores? Si eso está más claro que el agua.  
—¡Qué espanto! Ya un pajarazo fue a representar al país en el exterior. Por cierto, creo que olvidaba algo. Ya que usted mencionó antes algo sobre la mala nutrición, he de despedirme antes de que se añeje más el pollo que debo pedir porque me llegó el turno de engañar al estómago. Solo espero que sea tan fácil de vacilar como a los aficionados al balompié y que usted no me provoque una mayor sensación de **asco** en la panza. Vea que no es bueno vomitar con eso vacío.   
—Pero qué está diciendo, si eso es de lo más...  
—Sí, sí, sí, sí, como sea que usted quiera verlo. Recuerde que no comparto nada más que el rancharme de lo asqueado que esos temas me dejan el estómago. Estoy seguro de que lo hizo a propósito para echarme de su presencia. Bueno, mejor me retiro antes de que me ranche hoy también. "Sin su permiso".  
—Aro, como siempre. Avíseme cuando sepa algo más íntimo del Paté que seré todo oídos. Vea que eso sí se lo digo a propósito.  
—¡Ya cállese, vieja asquerosa!—consiguió decir Kyonides antes de tener que tapar la boca con su mano.  
—¡Venga, cálleme en persona! Usted sabe cómo puede hacerlo...  
—A punta de patadas o balazos dirá...


End file.
